Time to save the world, not kill each other
by XLivi-ChanXCrazyGalX
Summary: Not all the alien's are happy that they don't have earth so a new group go to claim it and with the old mews powers gone Ryou has to make a new group but it's hard tying to save the world, live your life, not kill each other and work through raging hormones and that's just the mews.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia: okay i need OC'S for mews and aliens for a new story am doing and it's going to be rated M for reasons so they have to be at least over 16

Kisshu: Olivia doesn't own tokyo mew mew

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation: (straight, gay, bi)

Animal (Mew Mew) or species:

Special power(s):

~Appearance~

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~school uniform~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Mew Mew outfit~

Name:

Hair:

Eye:

Top/dress:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Ears:

Tail:

Wings (if any):

Other:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Café Outfit~ (Mews)

Outfit colour:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:

Weapon:

Attacks:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation: (straight, gay, bi)

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: alien

Special power(s):

~Appearance~

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:

Weapon:


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia: okay i still need 1 male mew and 1 male and female alien but here is the people i have so far

Kisshu: Olivia doesn't own Tokyo mew mew

* * *

SonicXMinagirl

Name: Plum Veztaka  
Nickname: Sugar Plum (a boyfriend or stalker would call her this)  
Age: 16  
Sex: female  
Sexual orientation: straight

Animal: injected with Desert fox (they're so cute :3)  
Special powers: like animal side effects? Can withstand the heat, but gets cold easily. Has dog like tendencies

Appearance:

Hair color: dark brown turns purple when transformed  
Hair style: straight, teased and layered with side bangs, curled and teased when transformed  
Eye color: brown turns purple when transformed  
Skin tone: light olive  
Lips: light pink

Reg outfit  
Top:a purple spaghetti strap camisol  
Bottoms: dark wash denim mini skirt  
Shoes: black suede boots  
Accessories: silver hoops with a silver butterfly necklace and bracelet  
Makeup: smoky eyeshadow, foundation, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss

School uniform:  
Top: black cardigan with a white dress shirt with a green bow underneath  
Skirt: green pleated mini skirt  
Shoes: black boots that go up to the bottom of knee cap

Mew outfit  
Dress: a purple tube top dress that is short and poofy on the bottom with a bunch of frilly lace underneath. Purple choker and garter with dark purple fur trim.  
Shoes: dark purple stilleto healed boots  
Gloves: long dark purple gloves  
Ears and tail are light purple color  
Mew weapon: plum parasol- a purple frilly parasol  
Mew attack: plum sparkles- plum shoots out blinding and damaging purple sparkles from her parasol.

Cafe outfit: dark purple maid outfit with purple accents makeup and accessories stAy the same

Personality: Plum is a sweet and innocent girl who dreams of finding a prince and becoming an idol singer. Plum is a bit naive and tends to get herself into risky situations without realizing it. Is a bit of a girly ditz and also defenseless when in her human form. Believes what people tell her so is a not gullible. Curiousity usually gets the better of flaws make Plum a bit of an Easy target for *cough* evil villains

Bio: Plum's parents travel the world together, do plums lived with her overprotective grandfather who insists she act like a prim and proper lady. But Plum loves him anyways.

pokefan911

Name: Rima Mahiro

Nickname: Rina

Age: 16

Sex:Female

Sexual orientation: Straight

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Giant Panda(if you don't mind me submitting a female mew.)

Special power(s): Fighting, defense, and speed.

~Appearance~

Hair colour: Light blonde

Hair style: It goes down to her upper back. She styles it in a ponytail, two ponytails, french braid, or keeps it down.

Eye colour: Crystal blue

Skin tone: Fair

Lip colour: Normal

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: A blue and white tunic that flows out and is like a shirt and a white jacket

Bottom: black shorts that stop a little bit above the knee

Shoes: white ankle boots

Accessories: a pair of gold earrings

Makeup: None

~school uniform~

Top: A white button up long sleeve shirt, a black blazer, a red necktie, and her school crest.

Bottom: a red skirt that stops at her lower thigh

Shoes: white knee socks and black mary janes

Accessories: Her red bow in her hair.

Makeup: None

~Mew Mew outfit~

Name: Mew Candy

Hair: Black and white that is styled in old fashion curls

Eye: Right eye black, left eye white

Top/dress: A white dress with puffy black and white sleeves and black ruffles that flows out and goes to her knee

Bottom: She has a garter on her right leg and it's black with white ruffles

Shoes: Black and white high heeled ankle boots.

Ears: Panda ears

Tail: Panda tail

Wings (if any):

Other: She has black and white gloves that go to her elbow

Accessories: She has a black and white choker with her mew pendant on it and a black bow with white ruffles in her hair.

Makeup: None

~Café Outfit~ (Mews)

Outfit colour: Black and white

Shoes: Black combat boots with white laces

Accessories:

Makeup: None

~Other~

Personality: Rima is very hyper. She's a klutz and talks a lot. She never thinks before she speaks and almost always hurts someone feelings. She is always smiling and tries to hide away all of her emotions. She is great at tennis and soccer.

Bio: She lives in Tokyo with her father, sister(Meimi) and her brother(Satoshi.) Her parents got divorced when she was ten. She goes to Hokkaido twice a year to see her mother.

Weapon: A white and gold rod with a black crystal heart that glows silver when she uses her super move. It's called the Candy Rod.

Attack:-Ribbon Candy Charge - She uses rod to shoot a ball of super charged energy at her target

Pochee

Name: Kazuya Zentaro

Nickname: Kazu

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Sexual orientation: Straight

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Alien

Special power(s): Flying, teleporting, and super strength

Appearance

Hair colour: Black

Hairstyle: Short cut (around the back and sides), but long side bangs.

Eye colour: Light blue

Skin tone: Pale

Lip colour: Paler than normal

Reg. Outfit

Top: Striped black and red v-neck t-shirt

Bottom: Black jeans

Shoes: Red sneakers

Accessories: None

Makeup: Doesn't wear any

School Uniform  
He's a little too old to attend, but just in case, I'll fill it out  
Top: White button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a dark blue tie

Bottom: Black dress pants

Shoes: Black dress shoes

Accessories: Sliver wristwatch.

Makeup: Doesn't wear any

Other

Personality: Kazu is a hard nut to crack. Most of the time he comes off as uninterested and unimpressed. He's quiet and likes to spend time by himself. But if you pose a threat (to him or other aliens) or somehow manage to amuse him, he'll "waste" some of his time on you ("I have nothing better to do, so why not?"). At times he can come off as arrogant and snobbish. But most of the time, people think he's mysterious and endearing (he also likes to use people's emotions to his advantage). He puts other aliens before anything else, and kind of likes acting like a human (you get to going grocery shopping and eat sweets).

Bio: Kazu has one thing on his mind: take back earth for the aliens (and eat all the sweets he can). He really has nothing against the Mew Mews, he just doesn't like humans (he thinks they're greedy and relatively worthless). But because the Mew Mews are always getting in the way, he doesn't mind getting rid of them along with all the humans.

Weapon: A black two-section staff

Attacks: His fists glow a pale blue color when he's using his super strength, calls it "Feitaru Panchi" (Fatal Punch)

mewdaizu

Name: Daizu Shinjuneko

Nickname: Daizu

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Sexual orientation: (straight, gay, bi)  
strait

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Fishing Cat  
Special power(s): agility, balance, speed, endurence, can hold breath for a very long time.

Appearance

Hair colour: Teal

Hair style: strait/ wavy

Eye colour: icy cold blue

Skin tone: pale- ish

Lip colour: normal, but more red than normal

Reg. Outfit

Top: Black tanktop, red crop top

Bottom: dark blue skinny jeans

Shoes: Nike tennis shoes (white)

Accessories: blue rose clip in hair

Makeup: none. naturally long eyelashes and naturally red lips. maybe once in a while, sparkly top eyeliner.

school uniform

Top: white blouse with navy blue bow

Bottom: navy blue skirt (can be any length you coose)

Shoes: black dress shoes w/ white kneesocks

Accessories: none

Makeup: *same as above

Mew Mew outfit

Name: Mew Daizu

Hair: Teal

Eye: Deep blue

Top/dress: Like zakuro's but teal

Bottom: shirt with ruffled/ jagged bottom

Shoes: pure black shoes ankle high

Ears: Grey- brown w/ black spots

Tail: grey- brown w/ black spots and rings

Wings (if any): none

Other: gloves up to wrist

Accessories: claws hidden under gloves

Makeup: *same as regular appearence

Café Outfit (Mews)

Outfit colour: teal

Shoes: black and teal

Accessories: rose clip and black fingerless gloves

Makeup: *same as reg. appearence

Other

Personality: Cold. Very quiet. seemes weak due to her small, model like structure, but stronger than she looks. doesnt like friends, but you know she is actually glad friends are there for her. She has a crush on Ryou. She is horrible at talking to people. normally carefree. will ignore any insults thrown at her. can be aggressive. serious about work. clever and wise. May smile but very unlikely chance.

Bio: She has an older brother in college. very smart and clever. her mom disagrees. if she doesnt get anything but As her mom will keep her from auditions or sleep to study. loves music and theatre. has a beautiful voice. speaks four languages: english, japenese, german, and russian. accused of being anorexic, but she's not.

Weapon: Hourglass w/ keyboard on bottom

Attacks: Ribbon Daizu strike, Ribbon Daizu Destruction (you choose)

I'm a Nerd and Proud

Info Name:(Full name) Sanzu Kēti Suzume

Nickname:(If any) Sparrow

Sexual orientation: straight

Mew Name: Mew Gurifin

Age:(9-16) 16

Height: 5.4

Weight: 123

Skin: very pale

Hair Color: a light chocolate brown

Hair Style: it looks a lot like Kisshu's, but her hair comes from the back to the pink tails, not the front. So the hair lays on her shoulders.

Eye Color: a sun kissed gold

Creature Fused With: Griffin (If you're ok with it)

Normal Outfit: she likes to wear short shorts that are old and some what ripped. Also likes just a white t-shirt.

Mew Outfit: Her hair becomes sun gold that goes down. (Like Mew Ichigo's) Her eyes stay the same and her teeth shap, they become fangs. Eagle wings show themselves at the top of her dress. Her dress is is short and just hides her hips. Its a a gold. Its a starpless dress. Her boots (Gold) go to about her knees. Her choker and garder are a sun kissed gold with forest green lining. Her hands have fingerless glaves (Green) and claws are there too. And she has a lion tail.

Mew Mark: A paw that you can find on her leg (Where Ichigo's was)

Weapon: She flies up into the air calling "Griffin's Wings" and  
a small rode with wings on it comes to her right hand. It is gold and the wings are red.

Attack: "Ribbon Uingukisu" and wind rounds the mew and then attacks the enemy.

Personality: She's really dark and doesn't talk much. She likes be alone more than anything and when she first became a mew mew, she smiled. She doesn't smile much but when you get to really know her, she's really sweet and kind.

Bio: Sanzu was always alone. She never made any friends and never talks. When she was 6, her parnets were killed. She has no family but lives with her teacher Miss Peters. Sanzu stays to herself, and she is bullied a lot.

NeneKanerva

Name: Naoko Kirei

Nickname: Just Naoko

Age: 19

Sex: Female

Sexual orientation: Lesbian, but flirts with the both genders for teasing.

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Alien ;D

Special power(s): Her charm and the normal flying and teleporting

Appearance

Hair colour: Purplish blue

Hair style: Short and boyish

Eye colour: Pure white. The eyes are small and narrow, the eyes of a predator. But they have unseen power, as they can enchant almost everyone to her charms.

Skin tone: Very, very, very pale.

Lip colour: Black

Reg. Outfit

Top: It's a black and tight tube top. Shows much of her cleavage o.o

Bottom: A tight miniskirt, ofc black. Also fish-net leggings.

Shoes: Plain black high heels. With very high heels.

Accessories: A spike collar on her neck, and a tiny black top hat.

Makeup: Black lipstick, purple eyeshadow, pitch black eyeliner and much mascara.

school uniform

She is not in school.

Mew Mew outfit

She's not a Mew.

Café Outfit (Mews)

Not a Mew.

Other

Personality: You would call her a slut. Naokos favorite hobby is flirting, and she knows the tehniques of it. Hot and dangerous.  
In battles she is still charming. When she fights, she does it like an enchanting dance. But she is not that gentle there, she shows no mercy.

Bio: Naoko had her reasons. She hates the Mews, they were so "mean" to the aliens before. She turned herself like she is, when her beloved refused her. She tries to be pretty enough. -_-' Maybe too pretty...

Weapon: A gun. It's not very special, but the color is dark purplish pink.

Attacks: She shoots things like fireballs, but they are black with red glow. She calls them her "special kisses."

Name: Kira Yamoto

Nick name: none

Age: 18

Sex: female

Sexual Orientation: Bi

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: white tiger

Special power(s): speed, strengh, sences are better, runs fast and can blow things up and move them.

Appearance

Hair colour: bleach blong hair with black streaks and tips and bangs that frame her face.

Hair style: in a ponytail

Eye colour: dark blue

Skin tone: tan

Lip colour: pink

Reg. Outfit

Top: a black boobtube corset that makes her boobs look even bigger with red lacing and silk ribbon tieing it up on the back

Bottom: a black skirt that has rips in with a black lace netting under skirt that goes to her mid-thighs and it flares out, like a tutu

Shoes: black very high heels.

Accessories: Tattoo of black angel wings covering the whole of her back an on her sides, a tattoo that says 'what goes around comes around' that goes arounds her whole wrist and 'live everyday as if it your last' on the other and she has her belly button peirced. Black cami suspenders with the strap that attaches to her underware (the lingerie kind), black fingerless gloves with silk red ribbon tied (looks like the back of the courset), a black chocker and a black headband with a small hat on with black netting and black feathers on.

Makeup: Black eyeliner, smoky eyes, mascara and red lipstick with red lip gloss over it.

School uniform

Top: white shirt with the first two buttons undone with loose black silk tie.

Bottom: black and white tarten pleated skirt that goes to her mid-thigh.

Shoes: black high heels with black socks that got to her knees.

~mew outfit~

Dress: a backless white dress that ties around her neck into a bow with the end going down her back to her mid-back a skirt goes to her mid-thighs and it flares out, like a tutu.

Shoes: white doc martins with black laces

Ears and tail: white cat ears and white cat tail

Other: She has very sharp claws and fangs.

Accessories: a garter that is with with black lining and the same with the arm things she also has very black suspenders with the strap that attaches to her underware (the lingerie kind), Her chocker is black. she has black silk fingerless gloves that stop at her elbows.

Make up: mascara, eye liner, smokey eyes and clear lip gloss.

~other~

Personality: she is the kind of girl that parents don't want there daughters to turn out like, girl's don't really like her, she likes having her clothes sexy and is very okay with her sexuality, she is bitchy a lot and shocks people with the things she says as she doean't care what people think she will says whats on her mind even if they are really dirty and she loves flirting with both girls and lads and loves teasing lads, she is no where innocent and has a really dirrty mind. She always turns up to class late and loves getting into trouble. (listen to the song sexy, naughty bitch me by tata young and she's just like that)

Bio: her father used to hit her mother and left them when she was fifteen. She hates her mother who is never in though is rich so Kira can get what ever she wants and can do what ever she wants and her mother doesn't say anything. She loves to sing and dance. She learnt to figh when she was young so she could protect herself and never be like her mother.

Weapon: a huge halberd

Attacks: lighting blast, crimson fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: okay so here is the last alien OC's buti still need one more male mew

Bankotsu: Olivia doesn't own tokyo mew mew

Olivia: i give up with you people

* * *

Name: Dougnut, but his friends call him Dou or Doug

Age: 17

Appearance: tall, pale fangs, ears and that alien stuff. he wears a dark blue belly shirt with long black pants with chains and boots with blue long fingerless gloves with more chains. He has shaggy blue hair with black streaks and indigo eyes.

Personality: Dou is a perv lol! XD but also hates humans though he doesn't mind Plum and loves teasing and flirting with her. He is cruel and can take advantage of people's weaknesses, but loves to joke around with his comrades. Since this is an M story *cough* his intentions with Plum are rather...y'know... O.O bad... I guess eventually his lust will turn to love...maybe. Hates being humiliated and rather cocky and show offy, but can be dark and brooding when he's in a foul mood.

Bio: his parents died and he became a soldier to save his twin sister from being married off to an older and powerful Cyniclon hence why he's on earth. First becomes interested in Plum because she reminds him of his sister Eclair.

Powers: basic alien powers but is fast, and good at fist fighting and can slightly stop time on occasion but it saps his energy.

Weapon: Dark blades. Two blade that are circular, black and will poison the victim

Name: Sasaki Emoto

Nickname: Saki

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Sexual orientation: Bi

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: Alien

Special power(s): Teleporting, flying, extremely fast, and her ice attack

~Appearance~

Hair colour: Blonde with black bangs

Hair style: Short, straight hair that's about chin length. Her bangs come down, cover her eyebrows, and stop right above her eyes. They're cut straight across

Eye colour: Orange

Skin tone: Pale, with a pink tone

Lip colour: Normal

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: A short sleeved white button-up shirt, with a blue sweater vest over it

Bottom: Short black shorts

Shoes: Grey converse

Accessories: Ripped black thigh high socks, fingerless black gloves, and a black baseball cap

Makeup: Heavy black eyeliner

~Other~

Personality: Sasaki loves to have a good time. She finds joy in just about everything she does, whether she's playing human baseball, killing humans, or destroying earth. But Saki really loves playing with the Mew Mews. She doesn't fight like other aliens, instead she makes it into game and teases her prey. But don't call her childish, or she'll go into "kill mode". She becomes very serious and aims for her opponent's weak spots until she rips them apart.

Bio: Sasaki grew up like most aliens, but when she traveled to earth, she find what she had been missing on her planet: baseball. Aside from that, she spends most of her time "playing" with the Mew Mews or killing humans.

Weapon: A Ring Blade (uses it like a hula hoop)

Attack: Saki can shoot shards of ice in the shape of balls at her opponent (from her right hand). When she uses the attack, she acts like she's pitching a baseball and throws it at her opponent. She calls it "Ice Pitch".


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia: okay here is the last of the characters and the first chapter will be followed by this

Bankotsu: Olivia doesn't own Tokyo mew mew

Olivia: really, we back to this

* * *

Name: Kiminari Daisuke  
Nickname: Dai  
Age: 15  
Sex: male  
Sexual orientation: (straight, gay, bi) straight  
Animal (Mew Mew) or species: 1/2 alien (maybe)  
Special power(s): mind reading, Teleportation and strength

~Appearance~

Hair colour: dark brown  
Hair style: short messy  
Eye colour: mahogany brown  
Skin tone: fair  
~Reg. Outfit~  
Top: white T-shirt under black jacket  
Bottom: faded blue jeans  
Shoes: black converse  
~school uniform~  
Top: white shirt, green tie, and navy blazer  
Bottom: navy pants  
Shoes: black converse

~Other~

Personality: kind, silent, cold, caring, hideous, and scary when mad.  
Bio: he's a good soccer player, his brain is above average, he found out he is an alien when he can control chimera.  
Weapon: short sword  
Attacks: flame sword.

Nenekanerva

Name: Sugita Magota

Nickname: Sugi or something odd like that o.-

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Sexual orientation: I would call him bi. Love is love, no matter the gender, he says. Still more into girls.

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: African elephant mew

Special power(s): He's a mew, of course, and he weighs almost a ton (though he is thin o.o) what can cause some troubles... He is also very clumsy and not good at jumping, because he weighs so much. But he is very strong.

~Appearance~

Hair colour: Bright red

Hair style: Short on the back, but longer side bangs.

Eye colour: Red

Skin tone: Not really dark, but he could never be called white.

Lip colour: Same as skin, normal you know.

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: Usually a mint green basic T-shirt.

Bottom: He likes to wear black, loose jeans.

Shoes: Black knee-high boots

Accessories: A black and white scarf on his neck. Silver piercing on his left ear.

Makeup: No makeup o.o

~school uniform~

Top: The same as Masayas (it's the same school)

Bottom: The same as Masayas

Shoes: Black knee-high boots, still o.-

Accessories: His piercing is still on.

Makeup: Still nothing XD

~Mew Mew outfit~

Name: Mew Fudge

Hair: The same as usual, except for grey highlights.

Eye: They turn dark grey.

Top/dress: Dress o/o No, he has a tattered brownish grey shirt. The other sleeve is long and the other short.

Bottom: Tight brown pants.

Shoes: He doesn't leave his beloved boots!

Ears: Elephant ears

Tail: Elephant tail

Wings (if any): NOOOOO! xD

Other: He has small tusks. They are bigger than fangs, but not too big. They stick out from her mouth a bit, over his upper lip.

Accessories: The garters, except for the leg one... Except that they are not frilly and they are made of black leather.

Makeup: NOOOO DXXX

~Café Outfit~ (Mews)

Outfit colour: Black male waiters outfit

Shoes: THE BOOTS ARE HIS LIFE o.-

Accessories: Scarf, now.

Makeup: NEWAHH

~Other~

Personality: Sugita is a bit shy at first. Not too shy though xP He's just a bit insecure. Well, after you gain his trust, he is a reliable and warmhearted good friend. Strongminded inside. He often thinks hateful thoughts. Bad as enemy!

Bio: People used to bully Sugita as a child. He was always being mocked. His family was always working. But they saw his sadness and started to give him more time. He was soon filled with love again. If not, he would be super insecure now, but when the things turned better, he turned out to be just a bit shy.

Weapon: Fudge Shield. It's a shield, what is golden and decorated with orange gems.

Attacks: He shields himself, and the shield shoots spikes at the enemy. The attack is called Ribbon Fudge Spikeshield!

Name: Dolton

Nickname: none

Age: 17

Sex: male

Sexual orientation: (straight, gay, bi) bi

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: alien

Special power(s): healing

~Appearance~

Hair colour: blood red

Hair style: to his shoulders and bangs like Kisshu's

Eye colour: crimson with black slits

Skin tone: pale

Lip colour: normal

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: crimson shirt which is open with a black tank top under it

Bottom: black pants that hang off his hips

Shoes: black boots

Accessories: crimson ribbons and bandages around his arms like Kisshu's and tarts

Makeup: none

~Other~

Personality: very calculating and sees thing that others miss, he loves messing around and getting into trouble but knows when to get serious and can be very mature when he needs to be.

Bio: his family died when he was born and he lives with an adopted mother evr since, he wants to give her a better life and learnt how to heal people and look after them, he knows a lot of medical stuff as well

Weapon: halberd

Attacks: Fire blast

XHitenLoverX

Name: Kaleb Yukau

Nickname: none

Age: 18

Sex: male

Sexual orientation: (straight, gay, bi) bi

Animal (Mew Mew) or species: dragon

Special power(s): fast reflexes, fire and fly with his wings

~Appearance~

Hair colour: black

Hair style: in a braid to his knees with bangs framing his face

Eye colour: dark blue

Skin tone: tan

Lip colour: pink

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: a dark blue t-shirt with short sleeves and a black hoodie over it with a gray dragon with red eyes on the back

Bottom: black jeans

Shoes: black boots

Accessories: has the kanji for dragon tattooed on his left wrist and has a scar on his stomach

Makeup: none

~school uniform~

Top: a white shirt with a black tie and his hoddie

Bottom: black slacks

Shoes: black boots

Accessories: none

Makeup: none

~Mew Mew outfit~

Name: same

Hair: same but gray

Eye: crimson and snake like

Top/dress: a gray haori

Bottom: black hakama's with a crimson obi (like Bankotsu from inuyasha)

Shoes: black boots

Ears: pointed ears (smaller than the aliens)

Tail: none

Wings (if any): big black wings

Other: sharp fangs and claws

Accessories: none

Makeup: none

~Other~

Personality: he can be cold and sarcastic and gets angry very easily. He is the leader if the most feared gang in Japan and is a fearless leader. He can be kind when he wants to be but can also be really cruel and his gang members respect him.

Bio: his parents died when he was seven and he lived with an adopted family where the father beat the shit out of him all the time. When he was 12 Ryu the old leader of the gang found him beaten up in an ally way and took him in. Ryu taught him how to fight and looked after him. When he was 14 he got into a bad fight and got stabbed in his stomach and that's why he has the scar. He became leader when Ryu died when he was 16.

Weapon: two twin swords that are big and curve slightly like a fang

Attacks: dragon fire and dragon twister


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia: okay here is the first chapter, i have my exams in two weeks and after i will have more time to write so updates will be faster after then

Bankotsu: Olivia doesn't own Tokyo mew mew

Olivia: really, we back to this

* * *

"I hate that we have to do this again" said Ryou and he pressed a button which shot red beams out into Tokyo, making a new group of mews. "Okay, let's go get Ichigo to go find the first one"

* * *

The door to the classroom opened and everyone looked at the person who had entered, the girl closed the door and walked to her desk, her high heels clicking on the floor as she walked. "Sorry am late. Had a late night, if you know what I mean" the girl said and sat down at her desk. The teacher shook her head and turned back to the board to finish her lesson. The girl had bleach blond hair that had black streaks and tips that she wore in a pony with bangs framing her face. Her dark blue eyes sparkled as she winked at one of the lads in her class.

Her uniform consisted of a white shirt with the first two buttons undone with a black loose silk tie. She moved in her chair and her black and white tartan pleated mid-thigh skirt rose up her legs even more, showing more of her tan skin. She also wore knee high black socks with her black high heels.

The bell went and the teacher left the room followed by some of the pupils. Kira took out her mirror and fixed her bangs. She then snapped it shut and walked out the room, going to her next class. She shook her head as she saw three boys crowded around a boy, trying to take his money. "Boy's, what would Kaleb say!" she said and they turned to her. The leader of the little group had brown short hair and green eyes.

"Kira, a bit early for you isn't it" he said and she smirked. She ran her hand down his arm and he smirked.

"That's none of your business, now Kaleb is where?" she asked and the lad sighed. He knew she was just teasing, as she does to everybody. Even Kaleb, though she wouldn't think twice of kicking you ass if you tried to force yourself onto her.

"Under the bleaches" he replied and she nodded. She then lent them to it and made her way to the bleaches. She rolled her eyes as the girls glared and talked about her, she didn't care what they thought. She was living the one life she had.

She walked under the bleaches and walked to the group. They looked her way and left all except for one. "I would really like it if you made sure your boys keep the noise down of a night. If they do it again I will take a baseball to them and it won't be a pretty sight" she said and the lad laughed. He had long black hair to his knees with bangs that framed his tan face. His dark blue eyes lit up with amusement at Kira.

He wore a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt with a black hoodie over it that had a gray dragon with red eyes on the back. He also wore black jeans with black boots. On his left wrist was a tattoo of the kanji for dragon. "I'm sorry Kira, I will tell them" he replied.

"Good and why aren't you in your school uniform?" she asked. He smirked and stood in front of her. He pecked her lips and she glared at him, making him chuckle. "I get it, not my business but am not your girl. Don't kiss me like that"

With that she walked away and Kaleb watched her hips sway as she did. He laughed and walked the other way to meet up with his boys when the floor started shaking. When it stopped he stood up and turned when he heard Kira scream. His eyes widened and he ran the way she went.

"Put me down you ugly bastard" she hissed in the paw of what looked like a dog of some kind.

"Well look at this, not one but two mews" said a male voice and both Kira and Kaleb looked at him. He had short black hair that was cut around the back and sides with long side bangs. His eyes where light blue and he had long pointed ears. He wore a striped black and red v-neck t-shirt with black jeans and red sneakers. "Chimera kill them both!"

Kaleb jumped out of the way as the dog chimera swung it's other paw at him while crushing Kira with it's other. She let out a scream and Kaleb ran at the monster. "Hey your going to need this" said Ichigo coming out of nowhere. Kaleb caught the pendent and kept running.

"MEW MEW DRAGON TRANSFORM" she shouted and was surrounded by a gray light. When it was gone he had changed. his hair was the same but had turned gray and his eyes turned crimson and had silted like a snakes. He wore a gray haori with black hakama's and a crimson obi and his black boots. His ears pointed but where smaller then the males before them and his nail turned to claws along with his fangs. The biggest change was the huge black dragon wings on his back.

He held his hands out and two twin swords appeared in his hands. He jumped at the monster and cut the arm that held Kira. Kaleb jumped into the air and caught her as she fell, flying down to the ground. Kira looked at him shocked and Ichigo ran to them. "Thank you Kaleb" said Kira and he nodded.

"We don't have time for that, here take this. You both need to defeat the chimera" said Ichigo and Kira took the pendent out her hand.

"MEW MEW TIGHER TRANSFORM" shouted Kira and she was eloped in a white light. When it had disappeared her hair had turned white and curled to her waist and her eyes had turned into gold cat eyes. Her uniform had changed into a backless white dress that tied around her neck with a tutu like skirt that flared out and went to her mid-thigh. Around her waist was a black obi that tied into a bow at her back and she wore white doc martins with black laces on her feet. She had white arm bands much like Ichigo's with a black chocker like hers as well and black fingerless gloves. She also had black suspenders that clipped onto her underwear hidden under her skirt.

Her black cat ears and tail twitched as she stood up. She looked at herself in the school window and smirked, showing two sharp fangs. "Let's go get these bastards" she said and Kaleb smirked.

"You get the monster and I will get the floating boy, since I can fly" he said and she nodded. Kira ran towards the chimera as Kaleb flew to the floating boy. "Your mine kid"

"Kid! Don't make me laugh mew. Now just die and stop wasting my time" said Kazu and he called on his black two section staff as Kaleb called on his swords. Kaleb went for Kazu and Kazu dodged and the attack with his staff and attacked Kaleb.

Kira looked away from the two males and put her halberd on her shoulder, which was bigger than she was. "Well let's get rid of you shall we" she said and twirled her sword above her head. "LIGHTING BLAST"

The two lads looked as blots of lighting went at the chimera and destroyed it. Masha collected it as the dog ran away. Seeing Kaleb distracted Kazu kicked him in the chest, making him hit the ground. Kazu smirked and went to finish him off but his staff hit Kira's halberd.

"I don't think so elf boy" she hissed and he jumped back as she swung her sword at him. He glared at the two and flew into the air as Kira helped Kaleb up.

"Till next time mews and am not an elf bitch" he hissed and teleported away. Kira and Kaleb retransformed and Ichigo ran to them.

"You two need to come with me to café mew" she said and they looked at each other,

* * *

"So we need to defeat these alien's with five more people" said Kira and Ryou nodded. Kira and Kaleb where in the lab where they had everything explained to them. "Fine I'll do it but do I really have to work here?"

"Yes you do" said Ryou and Kaleb glared at him.

"I will help but am not working here, I have enough things to do and I am not loosing my reputation as the fearless leader of the dragon gang by working in some girly pink café" he hissed and Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew"


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia: okay here is the next chapter. Am sorry it took so long but now that my exams are finished until june i can write more so updates will be faster Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Kisshu: olivia owns nothing

Plum: please review

* * *

Brown eyes gazed out of the window and a sigh came from light pink lips attached to a light olive face. Dark brown layered hair flowed down her back and was completed with side bangs. The girl wore a white dress shirt with a green bow under it with a black cardigan over it. She finished her uniform odd with a green pleated mini skirt and black boots that finished at her knee caps.

"Vezt-san" called the teacher and she looked to him. She blushed when she realised that she had been day dreaming and now everyone was looking at her. "Please pay attention"

"Hai, sorry" she said and then the bell went. She smiled and grabbed her bag; making her way out of the school. She wanted to get home so she went down an ally that was a short cut to her home. As she got to the middle of the ally she saw a group of boys and pulled her bag closer to her as she continued walking.

"Look what we have here boy's, hey sexy" called one of the boys and she quickened her pace. She yelped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. The guy had black short spicky hair and grey eyes. "Where do you think your going?"

"Leave me alone" said Plum and the guys laughed. She gasped as he pinned her to the wall and licked his lips.

"Oi, let go of her" said a voice and Plum looked to her saviour. They guys looked at the girl and the leader pushed Plum into his friends and they grabbed her as the leader turned to the girl.

"Well aren't we lucky, two sexy girls to fuck" he laughed and Kira narrowed her eyes. The leader cried out as Kira kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back falling to the floor. He got up and with two of his friends, walked towards her.

"You idiots really don't know who your dealing with do you" Kira stated and the leader laughed. his two friends went for her and she smirked. she ducked the first thrown at her and grabbed the arm and flipped him. she then kicked the other guy and dislocated the guys arm that she had hold off. he screamed and she punched the other guy in the face, braking his nose and kicking him in the gut so he fell to the fall in pain.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed the leader and she smirked. she walked towards him and he backed away. the others let plum go and she ran behind Kira.

"The names Kira and I really think Kaleb is going to love this" she said and they all paled. the others ran away and the leader glared at her.

"You don't know Kaleb; the leader of the dragon gang" he hissed and she laughed.

"Oh don't I" she laughed and he gulped. he then turned and ran; as did the two injured men. Kira scoffed and turned to Plum and her face softened. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you I am" she said and Kira nodded. plum was still shacking slightly, if Kira hadn't have shown up.

"Come on, there's no one in mine. they won't get away with that; I will make sure Kaleb sorts them out. everyone's scared of Kaleb" laughed Kira as they walked down the streets. they walked threw the gate of Kira's house and walked in; up into her room.

"This is a lovely house" said Plum and Kira smiled at her. she threw off her coat and lay on her bed texting. "Thank you for helping me; my names Plum"

"Nice to meet you Plum, am Kira and it was nothing. men like that are scum" she replied and Plum smiled. "Kalebs on his way here"

"They seemed really scared of him" stated Plum and Kira smiled.

"He's the leader of the dragon gang" she replied and Plum blinked confused. she was about to explain when there was a huge bang coming from outside. Kira went to the window and growled. "Stay here"

Kira ran outside while transforming and glared up at Kazuya. "You here to get your assed kicked again?" she questioned and he glared at her.

"Chimera kill her" he said and the rat chimera went for her. she smirked calling her halberd to her and jumped at the rat. 'Silly girl, not realising that this is just a distraction' he thought.

Plum was worried about Kira; she still wasn't back. She walked out of the room and went to find her. "Well your actually quite cute; too bad I have to kill you" said a male voice and Plum spun around and gasped at the weird looking male. He had shaggy blue hair that black streaks in and his eyes where a indigo colour which stood out with his pale skin. He was a few inches taller then her and he wore a dark blue shirt that cut off at his stomach with long black pants that where accessorised with chains. On his feet he wore boots and wore long blue fingerless gloves on his arms that also had chains on. What shocked her however was the long pointed ears and fangs poking out of his mouth.

"K-kill me, why. what have I ever done to you?" she asked and he narrowed his eyes.

"You humans are weak and need to die. it makes it worse that you're a mew" he said and called on his two black curved blades. Plums eyes widened and she back away. "Goodbye mew"

Plum screamed as he threw a blast at her and she went backwards threw the window and fell towards the ground. Her eyes shot open as she felt arms grab her and Kira screamed her name. Plum looked at who caught her and Kaleb smiled down at her as he flew to the ground. He put her down and Kira ran to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaleb and Plum nodded.

"Damm" said Doughnut and Kazuya scoffed making him glare at him.

"He said that am a mew and he has to kill me. what is a mew?" asked Plum and the two mew smiled at her.

"We are mews; we have been injected with animal DNA and we have to save the world fro these guys" said Kaleb and Plum nodded. he held out a pendent and she took it off him.

"MEW MEW PLUM TRANSFORM" shouted Plum and she was eloped by a purple light. when it was gone her school uniform was now gone and in it's place was a short and poofy purple tube top dress that had frilly lace underneath with a purple chocker and garter that had dark purple fur trim. on her feet she wore dark purple stiletto heels and long dark purple gloves. Plum also had a pair of light purple ears on top her head and a light purple tail. "Whoa"

"Let's teach these alien's a lesson in manners" said Kira and Plum nodded. "I have Kazuya"

"I will defeat the chimera, Plum you have the blue haired alien" said Kaleb and she nodded. they all went towards there target and Doughnut floated down in front of plum and pointed his weapon at her.

"Bring it sugar Plum; show me whacha got" said Doug smirking at her and she blushed at the nick name.

"PLUM PARASOL" she shouted and a purple frilly parasol appeared in her hands. they clashed there weapons and she kicked him in the gut, remembering what Kira had done earlier in the day. Doug hissed and shoved her back; swiping at her head. she dodged and he smirked. "PLUM SPARKLES"

His smirk fell as a blinding purple sparkly light hit him and he cried out as he flew backwards. he hissed and teleported away. Plum looked around and saw the other alien was gone as well.

"You did well Plum, welcome to Tokyo mew mew" said Kira and Plum smiled at her two new friends and comrades.

* * *

"Damm it, I had the bitch" hissed Doughnut and Kazuya rolled his eyes as he bandaged his comrade.

"Both of you couldn't take out three humans" said a voice and they glared at the new comer. "Well good job am here to help; they look like fun. this should be good"


End file.
